The proliferation of mobile devices has enabled users to access data, including data on secured networks, from almost anywhere. This can pose a security risk. For example, when a user leaves an endpoint device such as a personal computer (PC), laptop, or mobile phone unattended, there is a risk of unauthorized access via the unattended endpoint device.